


You Left Your Mark on Me

by eyeslikeonyx



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood Drinking, Getting Together, Historical, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikeonyx/pseuds/eyeslikeonyx
Summary: Sidney had told himself he would never come back to the vampire’s home. The guilt for his actions will return when the sun rises in a few short hours. It always does. What makes him think this time will be any different?





	You Left Your Mark on Me

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to my beta, emily, for her help and cheerleading tendencies!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy! comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> you can always come talk to me on [tumblr](http://eyeslikeonyx.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> also, i highly recommend listening to lykke li's cover of "hold on, we're going home" while reading this. the title comes from those lyrics.

Sidney had told himself he would never come back to the vampire’s home. The guilt for his actions will return when the sun rises in a few short hours. It always does. What makes him think this time will be any different?

Still, the way Evgeni chains his hands above his head in the dark dungeon underneath his large castle is intoxicating. Every graze of Evgeni’s sharp fangs against his sensitive skin feels like paradise. Sidney always leaves the next morning riding the high of the incredible sex they have had and the blood loss he has endured. He has become very skilled at hiding the way the metal cuffs and coarse ropes break the skin on his sensitive wrists and ankles. He knows how to wear his cravats high enough on his neck to cover the large bite that never seems to fade away.

It certainly won’t come close to fading when Evgeni finishes having his way with him tonight.

Sidney knocks on the door only twice when it opens on its own. He immediately steps over the threshold and places his school bag down by the now closed door. The familiar smell of smoke and candle wax fills his nostrils. He exhales deeply and waits.

He doesn’t have to wait long. There’s a hand clamped firmly over his mouth and an even stronger arm pinning his arms to his sides. Sidney tries to fight back purely on instinct before relaxing in the vampire’s hold. He unconsciously clasps his wrist in one hand behind his back and lets himself surrender. Evgeni chuckles darkly into the crook of Sidney’s neck. The vibrations make Sidney shiver in delight.

“Back so soon?” Evgeni teases with a growl as he angles Sidney’s head more to the side. “Should never leave if you come back so often.”

Sidney moans and lets his eyes roll to the back of his head. Evgeni lets his fangs graze the sensitive skin there before smirking. Sidney whines.

“Already so desperate for it. Don’t worry, my love.”

Evgeni lets the hand holding Sidney down slide up and rip his shirt clean in two. Sidney gasps in surprise but doesn’t move. Just before biting his neck, Evgeni nibbles at Sidney’s earlobe.

“I always give you want you want.”

 

Evgeni has Sidney on his knees of the cold dungeon floor, naked with his head bowed and circling him like a predator studying their prey. In a sick twist of fate, that’s exactly what this is and it’s exactly what Sidney craves.

Sidney shivers when Evgeni glides a cold finger down every knob of his spine.

“Should let me bite you,” Evgeni rasps. “Beauty like yours should be immortalized.”

Sidney has thought about letting Evgeni bite him and change him into a vampire, but he fears that Evgeni will one day know just how strange Sidney is, how _peculiar_ he is, and abandon him for eternity. No one has ever given Sidney a second thought, and when they do, they regret it very quickly. He could never handle that kind of heartbreak again, especially if Evgeni is the one responsible for it.

To live forever knowing that he would never be good enough to be loved by this ageless vampire is a torturous life he would much rather avoid at all costs.

Sidney, as always, silently shakes his head no. Evgeni sighs.

“One day, you will change your mind. Then, you will be mine forever.”

If only he meant every word.

Sidney strains his ears to listen as Evgeni kneels behind him and forces his chest onto the cold floor. He bites back a moan with every movement of Evgeni’s icy hands sliding up and down his arms that are securely bound behind his back. Evgeni’s fangs gently nip at Sidney’s neck, just below his ear. Sidney whimpers pitifully.

“And just as you would be mine, I would be yours.”

Evgeni slowly sinks his teeth into Sidney’s skin. Sidney’s eyes roll harshly to the back of his head from the shock of pleasure. He tries to arch his spine, but Evgeni’s strong grip on his hips keeps him in place. His mouth hangs open with every harsh breath he takes. He can feel his blood leave his body as he lets Evgeni take and take as much as he wants.

The vampire always knows when to stop.

The sex while under the haze of the blood loss is euphoric. Sidney’s senses are both slow yet heightened beyond measure, and everything is so much more intense—just how he and Evgeni like it.

Sidney can feel every shift of Evgeni’s hips, every bruise the vampire bites into his skin. Evgeni’s pull of the rope on Sidney’s wrists is a delicious pain, leaving Sidney’s torso suspended in the air with no leverage. He is at Evgeni’s mercy, helpless to everything Evgeni will do to him. He doesn’t mind, though. This is everything he needs, everything he _wants._

Evgeni is harsh with every pull on his wrists and every thrust of his hips, contrasting with his sweet terms of endearment. He calls Sidney _beautiful_ and _pretty_ in English and many more things in Russian. He gently pecks the spot between Sidney’s shoulder blades and makes sure Sidney comes before him every time—sometimes more than once.

Sidney is practically floating when he comes for the second time that night. He cannot move after the third time because of how boneless he is. He is so pliant in Evgeni’s strong arms, just letting the vampire manhandle him however he pleases. He always feels so liberated with Evgeni, even when he is ironically trapped in place and used over and over again. Evgeni always takes care of him, though. He always knows what Sidney wants without ever asking. Their connection is something one reads from a storybook.

Before tonight, Sidney had never imagined having someone to spend the rest of his life with. Now, he can never imagine a world without the vampire in it. He wants to have this forever.

He wants _Evgeni_ forever.

 

It’s a frightening realization that plagues Sidney’s dreams every night for a week. He never thought that his desire for Evgeni to fuck him within an inch of his life and use him as a meal would be everything he wanted and needed.

But it is so much more than the sex and the thrill of breaking societal norms for Sidney.

One night, he dreams of an almost domestic life with Evgeni, the two of them living in secrecy in their great big mansion with a brood of children running around and happily shrieking when their fathers chase after them and play their game of make-believe. As they are crawl into their large bed, Evgeni kisses Sidney with such tenderness, almost innocently. He looks at him like he is so precious to him, the most precious thing he has ever had.

Sidney awakes alone, tear tracks on his cheeks and heart aching with want. He has never noticed before, but Evgeni has looked at him exactly the way he did in his dream. That honest, raw gaze of happiness and love—like Sidney is everything he has ever wanted in life.

Evgeni has been saying that he loves Sidney for quite some time. Sidney has always dismissed it as Evgeni running on a blood high, but now he is not so sure. He remembers Evgeni telling him he loves him one night when Sidney was far too upset and exhausted to give Evgeni any of his blood and his body to sate his hunger for fornication and his bloodthirst. Evgeni was surprisingly unbothered by this; instead, he had held Sidney in his arms the whole night and kept saying he loved him.

He always thought it was a figment of his vivid imagination.

This newly realized love is probably the only reason Evgeni has not just kept Sidney as his prisoner when he most certainly could. He has never looked at Sidney as anything less than human, even when he would treat Sidney’s body the meanest.

Sidney comes to Evgeni’s home once more after another week of avoidance. When Evgeni answers the door, his face looks ragged and hollow. His kind, droopy eyes glimmer with sadness until he sees Sidney standing on his doorstep. A swirl of emotions work through his face.

Anger. Frustration. Fear. Acceptance. The tiniest hint of relief and the faintest glint of hope.

“Think you never come back,” the vampire croaks. Sidney tentatively reaches forward and lets his fingertips caress Evgeni’s cold cheek. Evgeni flinches away like he has been burned, and Sidney knows that he is solely to blame.

“I’m sorry, Evgeni,” he says. “These past two weeks have been—strange, to say the least. I never meant to avoid you or hurt you.”

Evgeni is quiet, only watching Sidney with wary eyes.

“If you wish to stop seeing me,” the vampire finally says, “just say so and I will never bother you again.”

Sidney should turn around and walk away. He should leave and never return to this abandoned castle. He should focus on his studies and plan to return to Nova Scotia. He doesn’t belong here. This is not his home; Evgeni is not his keeper or his master or his lover. Evgeni is a vampire, a _monster._ Sidney can’t find a home with an undead bloodthirsty killer. He has plenty of reasons to walk away and never look back.

If he is to end this arrangement with Evgeni right this second, he will miss the sex, of course. More than that, though, he will miss the way Evgeni coos at him after they fuck, how gentle the vampire is as he picks Sidney up and carries him back to the master bedroom that had not been used since Evgeni was turned.

Not until Sidney had first arrived on his doorstep, seeking shelter from the cruel young men at the local university during the harsh winter just the year before. Evgeni had looked at him with pity and even offered to put him out of his misery, but Sidney declined. Instead of just killing him like Sidney assumed he would, Evgeni had opened up his home to him and let him stay the night.

That was the first night Evgeni drank blood from Sidney’s veins. And Sidney kept coming back like an addict looking for his fix.

If Sidney wants to stop all of this right now, he will have to admit to himself how much he will miss Evgeni always drawing him a bath and being so careful while wiping away the excess blood and sweat on his skin; how he has always let Sidney sleep through the night and let him go when he asked.

Evgeni has never asked Sidney to give up his freedom or his happiness for him. He has never selfishly begged for Sidney to be his and his alone. Not once has he tried to coerce Sidney into being his slave or his pet.

Evgeni has always been so kind to him, much more than anyone has ever bothered to be. He listens to Sidney ramble on about ancient cultures that have come to pass and the boastful stories of his little sister growing up back in their home village. He will miss hearing of Evgeni’s adventures far and wide, places he could only dream of ever seeing.

He will miss having someone give him everything his broken soul desires and giving part of himself to someone else he cares so deeply about.

And that’s what it boils down to, doesn’t it? Sidney cares about Evgeni. He shouldn’t, but he does. And Evgeni loves him—he really loves him.

Sidney steps forward and kisses Evgeni with enough force to have both men stumbling back into the mansion. Evgeni gasps in surprise and lets Sidney take the lead for once. Sidney kicks the door closed behind him and removes his coat before getting his hands on Evgeni. Evgeni shoves Sidney into the heavy wooden door and presses their bodies close together. The vampire moves his hands down to take Sidney’s wrists and hold them above his head, but Sidney immediately tries to squirm out of his grip.

“Not tonight,” he says when he stops kissing Evgeni. “Want you, Evgeni. No ropes, no chains. Just you. Just us.”

The vampire pauses, and for a terrifying moment, Sidney thinks that he has crossed an imaginary line. Evgeni’s grip on his wrists loosens, and he slowly lowers Sidney’s arms. He holds his hands in his own and stares into Sidney’s eyes. Sidney could get lost in those dark irises.

“Is that all right?” Sidney asks quietly. The corners of Evgeni’s lips meet with his cheeks.

“As long as I am with you,” Evgeni says, “my soul is full.”

The vampire’s mouth is gentle on Sidney’s, and Sidney can feel his heart beat faster against his ribs. He pulls away from the kiss moments later and takes Evgeni’s hand. He slowly begins his trek to the master bedroom. Once he enters that room, he knows that things between him and Evgeni will never be like it once was.

To his relief, he is perfectly okay with that.

Evgeni is slow when he makes love to Sidney. He covers his entire body with his own and his thrusts are as smooth as fresh molasses. His large hands grip Sidney’s thighs while his face stays buried in the crook of Sidney’s neck. Sidney holds onto Evgeni like he is terrified the vampire will slip away if he lets go. His nails dig into Evgeni’s skin, making Evgeni groan wantonly into his shoulder.

“You kill me, Sidney,” he whispers. Sidney smirks through his bitten lip and throws his head back at a deep grind into his body.

“Can’t help it,” he breathes. “You make me feel so good.”

Evgeni somehow manages to keep his pace slow and steady, and his muscles shake with the effort.

“Look at me, Evgeni,” he begs quietly. “Want to see you. Please look at me.”

Evgeni’s hands free themselves from their hold on Sidney’s legs and he brackets his forearms around Sidney’s head to give himself leverage to rise up over Sidney’s body. His hooded eyes are heavy and intense when they meet Sidney’s gaze. His forehead glistens with sweat, and his muscles around his body are bulging with the effort to keep himself upright and his hips slow.

Sidney resists the urge to come just from those eyes looking down at him. He has never felt this vulnerable, this open and exposed. Any doubts he ever had of Evgeni loving him have disappeared from his mind. Every second thought about his love for Evgeni has dwindled away into nothing.

When he finally comes, Evgeni is deep inside of him and Evgeni’s name is being chanted from his lips like a prayer for God to forgive him in Confession. God will surely never forgive him for what he shamelessly wishes for. No one ever will. But Evgeni can forgive him and he can forgive himself. That can be more than enough.

Watching Evgeni come while looming over him is everything Sidney never thought he needed. He has never seen Evgeni’s face when he comes, but nothing ever prepared him for how beautiful the vampire looks in the throes of heightened passion.

Evgeni does not bite Sidney or drink from him once.

 

Later, as they lie in bed, Sidney lets his mind begin to wander. It should be strange that he cannot hear a heartbeat as his ear rests over Evgeni’s chest, but Evgeni is the only man that has ever touched him so intimately, so roughly, so lovingly. He has never listened to another’s heart beating in their chest against his ear. It would not be something he would ever miss.

As he traces slow patterns over Evgeni’s skin, every piece of his soul settles, like he is meant to be here. He has never felt so whole. He cannot begin to fathom a life that does not have this man in it.

“Bite me.”

Evgeni moves his head to look down at Sidney. He raises a curious brow.

“What was that, my love?” he asks cautiously.

Sidney’s heart makes a funny flutter.

“I want you to bite me,” he repeats much more confidently. “I want you to change me and make me a vampire.”

Evgeni blinks incredulously.

“Sidney, are you sure about this? You know I would love to, but only if that is truly what you want.”

“I’m sure. I think—”

Sidney bites his lip, trying to find the right words to say.

“I think I have wanted it for a long time, but I was far too terrified to say anything. I should be afraid of you. I kept telling myself that I should have never come back after that first time, but you were so kind to me. You still are. You have shown how much you care for me, how you appreciate me more than anyone else I have ever met. No one else will ever love me the way you do.”

Sidney carefully sits up and straddles Evgeni’s lap. He bares his neck for the vampire. The hitch in Evgeni’s throat is enough to keep Sidney’s confidence and surety ablaze.

Evgeni traces the large vein on the side of Sidney’s neck.

“You know that I love you,” he says softly. “I have said time and time again that I love you. The only question I have is if you love me the same. My heart may not beat anymore, but it is still fragile, nonetheless.”

Sidney has given so much of himself to the vampire. He knows, deep down, that no one else will ever be as kind or as loving as Evgeni has been to him. Sidney has given Evgeni his blood and, in return, Evgeni has given Sidney all of his love.

Sidney has been such a fool for trying to stay away from him.

“Yes,” Sidney finally says. “I do love you. How can I not? You are the greatest man I have ever known. I would give anything to spend eternity with you.”

He gently cups Evgeni’s cold cheek with his hand and bites back the trill bubbling in his chest at Evgeni not flinching away from him. He kisses him softly.

“There is no one else for me. You’re all I want, Evgeni.”

Evgeni searches Sidney’s eyes for any shadow of doubt. He must be satisfied with his findings, because he brings Sidney in for a long, breathtaking embrace. The two men hold each other so close that there is no room between their chests. Evgeni tilts his nose into where Sidney’s neck and shoulder meet and inhales deeply.

“Is this truly what you want?” he asks.

“Only if you will have me for eternity,” Sidney tells him.

Evgeni’s fingers press into the back of Sidney’s neck just a little harder as his lips slowly drag themselves up, up Sidney’s neck until they reach their target. Sidney’s pulse rabbits throughout his body, pumping impossible amounts of blood through his veins. Evgeni’s fangs drop against Sidney’s skin, and Sidney gasps in surprise.

“You have one more chance to walk away from this.”

“I know what I want. I love you, Evgeni.”

Evgeni gulps a lungful of Sidney’s scent deep down his throat and lets his fangs gently scrape across his neck. Sidney squeezes his eyes shut and waits. Any moment now, he will become just like Evgeni, just like all the monsters he was told about as a young boy. He thinks his life has always prepared him for this moment, somehow. Death is meant to be a welcome feeling, and Sidney is welcoming it with wide open arms.

Evgeni gently pecks his lips right over Sidney’s major artery and lets them linger there. He pulls away from Sidney’s neck entirely. His hand holding onto Sidney’s nape drops to his other hip, and both hands begin to gently caress over Sidney’s hips. Sidney’s eyebrows burrow together.

“What are you doing?” he asks. “Why didn’t you bite me?”

Evgeni smiles small, close-mouthed but genuine. Sidney’s heart sinks.

“You don’t want me?”

He hates how small his voice sounds, but he needs to know. He has to hear it.

Much to his surprise, Evgeni’s eyes widen as he rushes to rub at Sidney’s biceps.

“My love, of course I want you,” he says so sincerely. “There is not another that I could love like I love you.”

“Then why didn’t you bite me?”

Evgeni bites his lip as his dark, attentive eyes shift around the room. He looks deep in thought.

“I believe you when you say you love me and want to be with me,” the vampire explains. “I love you, Sidney, and I want you to be with me for the rest of eternity. But I also want to let you be human just a little bit longer. I want you to be able to see your family one last time, especially your sister. I know how much you love her and care for her. Once you become like me, you can never see her again. You can never see your friends again. You will be forced to live a nomadic life for the rest of your days. I want you to live a little longer before you have to give it all up.”

Sidney’s almost broken heart quickly mends itself once more and swells beyond measure.

“Also, before I forget, I wish to court you properly before we run away together. At least for a short while. I may be a monster, but I am a monster that is willing to follow some form of tradition. You deserve that much.”

Sidney’s grin could split his face in two.

“How did I ever deserve someone as thoughtful as you?” he says wistfully. Evgeni kisses every knuckle of Sidney’s hands.

“You have those terrible boys at your university to thank for that. I hate how they have treated you, but I am grateful for the day you came to me that first time. You have changed me for the better, Sidney, and I love you more than you will ever begin to understand.”

Sidney laces his fingers with Evgeni’s and kisses him with such reverence and adoration.

“I love you, too, Evgeni,” he whispers. “So much.”

“So will you let me court you like the gentleman I can be?”

Sidney laughs.

“Yes, I will allow you to court me. And after that, you will have me for all of eternity.”

“And you will have me for all of eternity in return.”

Sidney cannot wait.


End file.
